The present invention relates to a device for treating a foodstuff and more particularly to such a device which facilitates the grating and/or slicing of a foodstuff such as a clove of garlic. While the prior art contains many examples of devices designed to slice and/or to grate a foodstuff, such as a clove of garlic, many of these devices are difficult to operate and require separate means for collecting the foodstuff product. Further, the treatment may tend to be non-uniform.
Among the several objects of the present invention, may be noted that the provision of a novel device for treating of foodstuff; the provision of such a device which facilitates slicing and/or grinding of a foodstuff, such as a clove of garlic; the provision of such a device which is easy to and intuitive to operate; the provision of such a device which incorporates means for catching or containing the foodstuff treated; the provision of such a device which is easily assembled; the provision of such a device which is easily cleaned; the provision of such a device which is easily assembled; the provision of such a device which is reliable and which is of relatively simple and inexpensive construction. Other objects and features will be in part apparent and in part pointed out hereinafter.